


May the 4th

by JediSteampunk



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediSteampunk/pseuds/JediSteampunk
Summary: One-shot of the Jones family as Charles readies himself for work.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	May the 4th

“Bennett! Delyth! Breakfast!” Sam's call rang throughout the house from the kitchen as Charles checked his tablet for news and work updates, sipping his morning coffee at the table, still in his robe and pajamas. Sam scooped up their colorful omelets and placed them carefully plated them. Both children's voices simultaneously called back, “Coming!”

“Aren't they usually ready by now?” Charles asked.

Sam placed his omelet in front of him. “No, I'm just a little early today.”

“Early,? Why is that?”

“It’s a surprise,” she winked playfully.

Charles raised an eyebrow. “What sort of surprise do you mean?”

“Not the kind _you're_ thinking of, Mr. Jones,” she giggled. Before Charles could protest his wife, the children were bounding down the stairs and getting themselves seated next to their father in their bathrobes.  
“You two aren't dressed yet?” His query made the two of them freeze and stare at each other, hoping the other sibling would have an answer for him.

Sam piped, “Like I said Charles, I'm a little early with their breakfast today. They didn't have time to dress yet.” She served them their meals, both sighing with relief. Even with the two of them being two years apart, they thought like twins when they were up to some shenanigans, which made their father eye them up and down skeptically. Sam brought her plate and joined them at the table.

“Very well, Bunty,” he relented and started eating. “Bennett, did you practice your fencing yesterday?”

“Ie, Dad,” Bennett answered proudly. Though their speech was a mottled Welsh accent, both children loved emulating their father. “I bested one of my classmates in a bout. He did quite well.”

He smiled, “Good job, son. And what of your piano practice?”

“Forty-five minutes, as you asked.”

“Requested is the correct word, fy mab. Since you missed a day's worth of practice, you needed to make up for it over two. No exceptions to missing it.”

Bennett nodded, “Ie, Dad. I'll do another forty-five today.”

Charles then turned to Delyth. “And how did my Little Lamb do for her violin?”

“Rhyfeddol, Daddy,” she grinned brightly. “My teacher says I sound better and better each week!”

“So did mine,” Bennett protested.

“You're both doing wonderfully,” Sam smiled with a gentle chiding in her voice. “I'm so proud to see you become musicians. You know I never learned how to play music growing up.”

“That's why I teach you, Mummy,” Delyth beamed. “So that you can play with me.”

“I'd like to see that sometime,” Charles grinned. “Bennett and I could always play piano together in a duet.”

“Could we do it like that Victor man? And the other from Turkey?” Sam and Charles chortled.

Charles teased, “Do I get to slam the cover?”

“No, me!”

Charles laughed as Sam spoke up. “Finish up, kids,” she reminded them. “We have to get you dressed.” Rushing their remaining mouthfuls, the children hurried back upstairs as Sam cleared their plates from the table.

“I thought we were having them clean up after themselves?” Charles drank the last of his coffee.  
She set the dishes in the sink as she spoke. “They need every spare minute, Charles. Besides, you need to get yourself dressed, too.” He suddenly grabbed her wrist as she walked past him, standing closely behind her.

“You can always help me to get _un_ dressed,” he whispered. His lovely wife's cheeks turned pink in an instant.

“Charles,” she protested, “I need to check on the kids. Save it for later.”

“Later then, Samara,” he hotly breathed. Sam shuddered as she briskly walked off. Even after having two children, Charles could watch his Bunty blush over and over again. He checked the time on his tablet. ‘ _Dammit_ ,’ he sighed to himself, _‘I do need to get moving.’_

Minutes later, with his blue vest buttoned and his hair styled back, Charles checked himself in the mirror one last time. Was that a gray hair peeking through his blonde? Maybe he was just being paranoid… His reminder alarm went off on his phone. Fifteen minutes before the kids needed to get out of the house for the bus. He stepped out of his room and called down the hallway. “Bennett! Delyth! Are you two nearly ready? You have fifteen minutes!”

Bennett answered from behind his door, “I am!”

Delyth followed, “Just about, Daddy!” Charles went for his laptop bag and headed down the stairs, ready to see his children off as always. He checked his phone again, making sure there was plenty of time.  
“Charles,” Sam stood at the top of the stairs. “You should keep your camera ready on your phone.”

“Really? Why, Bunty?”

Sam turned and called from behind her. “Come on out!” Charles gaped as Bennett paraded past his mom in full Luke Skywalker cosplay straight from Tatooine, complete with a green lightsaber out and glowing near his sky eyes. Even his hair was shaggy and given a bit of product to make it a dusty blonde. Delyth followed, her hair parted into two rounded buns at her ears, white gown and boots, with a blue lightsaber armed and ready. She looked just like Princess Leia.

“What is this?” Their surprised father asked as they descended the stairs. “Samara, shouldn't they be in their uniforms?”

“It's May the 4th, silly,” Sam grinned widely. “It's Star Wars Day! Their school is allowing the kids to be in Star Wars costumes or shirts instead of uniforms.”

“How do I look, Daddy?” Delyth’s blue eyes sparkled in delight. “Mummy worked so hard with Angela and Vikki to make these for us!”

“You look spectacular,” Charles knelt and hugged his Jedi children. “I love it!"

“We were hoping to surprise you,” Bennett chuckled.

“You certainly did! You even look more like me with that hair, Bennett!”

“Come on, we need to take a picture quick,” Sam urged. “Your Grandpa and Uncle Jay will love this surprise!” They managed to get the best poses and shots in time for the bus. Sam and Charles waved them off as their children left for the day, excited to show how cool they looked to their friends.

“So was that all that you made with Angela and Vikki?” Charles smirked.

“No,” Sam admitted with a blush. “I did make something else for us…”

His eyes dilated as he looked over at her. “Did you make the gold bikini?”

“What?! No!!”

“Dammit,” he cursed, looking away. “So close…”

“I can't wear that if I'm going to be Padmé,” she clarified. That brought his attention back with curiosity. Sam teased, “If our kids are Luke and Leia, we're supposed to be their parents, Anakin Skywalker.”

“And when do I get to see you wear your outfit?”

“Later…” she grinned, planting a kiss on his lips. “Have fun at work,” she waved, walking back inside. Charles bit his lip, tempted to call in sick as he rushed to his car, hoping the day would pass by quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> • “Ie, Dad”: Yes, Dad  
> • “fy mab”: my son  
> • Victor man and the other from Turkey: Victor Borge, a man who was renowned for his excellent piano playing and mixing it with comedy, often making fun with opera singers and other performers. The man from Turkey (can't remember his name) was one of them. Together they sat at the piano and played at opposite sides, constantly crossing over each other. Check out the link to see!  
> https://youtu.be/W8R0ZwYvXpg


End file.
